Pinkie Pie's Special Visit To The Rock Farm
by danparker
Summary: For one week, Pinkie Pie has decided to visit her family on the rock farm.


Pinkie Pie's Special Visit To The Rock Farm

One day, Pinkie Pie had finished making a lot of chocolate cakes. "All finished," Pinkie Pie said as she gave the last cake the finishing touch, "Frosting coating." "Yes, I see," Carrot Cake said, "Well done, Pinkie Pie."

"We couldn't have done it without you," Cup Cake said. "Yes-sir-ree!" Pinkie Pie said, "I'm all done and I'm ready to go!" So, as usual, Pinkie Pie got ready. "Going somewhere?" Carrot Cake asked. "I'm going to the rock farm to visit my family. My mom and dad, and my sisters, Maud, Limestone and Marble Pie. For a week."

"I see," Cup Cake said. "We wish you good luck with your visit to your family," Carrot Cake said. "Why thank you very much!" Pinkie Pie said. Cup and Carrot Cake looked to see Pinkie Pie with their children, Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake. "I have no idea how Pinkie Pie can do that," Carrot Cake said to himself.

"Now let's play a game!" Pinkie Pie said, "WEEEE!" Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake had to giggle at Pinkie Pie's jokes. "Ok," Pinkie Pie said, "More WEEEEE!" "There's Pinkie Pie for you," Cup Cake said.

Soon, it was time for the Cake family to go home and for Pinkie Pie to go to bed. "I live here at Sugarcube Corner," Pinkie Pie said before falling fast asleep.

The next day, Pinkie Pie got ready to catch her train to the rock farm area. Her friends where there to see her off. "Good luck with your family," Twilight Sparkle said. "Thank you, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie said. "Yes," Twilight Sparkle said, "I trust that you will have a good time at your family's farm."

"Yes," Fluttershy said, "You take care yourself, Gummy. Of course, Gummy didn't reply. "Oh," Rarity said, "I've packed you and your family a load of dresses to wear!" And Rarity brought a whole suitcase full of pretty dresses. "Thank you beyond infinity!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Rarity," Applejack said, "That's all you ever make for other ponies." "It's my talent," Rarity said. "Make sure you have a lot of fun and action!" Rainbow Dash said. "Maybe," Pinkie Pie said. Soon the train had arrived and Pinkie Pie immediately boarded the train.

"How did she?" Rainbow Dash asked, but she was unable to finish her question.

Soon, the train departed from the station. "Bye!" Twilight Sparkle called out and the rest of her friends said their goodbyes, too. "I'll have Gummy send you a lot of letters!" Pinkie Pie called back. "Ok!" Fluttershy said.

The train was then on its way to where Pinkie Pie wants to go, other than having a malfunction steam pipe at one point.

Soon enough, the train stopped at the station close to the rock farm is. Maud Pie, Pinkie Pie's older sister was there, waiting for her. "Sister!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly. "Hey, Pinkie Pie," Maud Pie said, happy, well, maybe, to see her sister.

"I am going to have a lot of fun with you and the whole family!" Pinkie Pie said. "Well," Maud Pie said, "Ready to have fun with you. Let's go." So Maud Pie walked slowly to the rock farm while Pinkie Pie bounced on her way to the rock farm. "All right, Pinkie Pie," Maud Pie said. "Okay," Pinkie Pie said. On the rock farm, there were the Pie Family, all were working.

At that time, Limestone Pie had a cart loaded with rocks unloaded. "There," she said, "Where's Marble Pie?" "Here," Marble Pie answered, walking out of a corner. "Oh," Limestone Pie said, "Thank you for letting me know."

"Oh, look," Marble Pie said, "It's Maud Pie and Pinkie Pie." "Really?" Limestone Pie said, "Pinkie Pie is here?" "Hello, family!" Pinkie Pie said out loud.

Soon, Limestone Pie and Marble Pie went out to greet her. So did Igneous Rock and Cloudy Quartz. "Pinkie Pie?" Cloudy Quartz said, "You're back?" "I'm back for a visit!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly. "Welcome back, Pinkie," Igneous Rock said, "We're happy to see you again."

"Thank you to the high," Pinkie Pie said before Limestone Pie interrupted her. "All right," she said, "Enough of that!" "Hi, Pinkie Pie," Marble Pie said shyly. "Let's start our family reunion!" Pinkie Pie said out loud, "Oh wait, I've already did!"

"Oh, all right," igneous Rock said, "Let's all have a hug. A great big family hug!" "Oh, dad!" Pinkie Pie said. "Dad, why?!" Limestone Pie said disgustingly. But the family had a great big group hug anyway. "This does feel like one happy family," Maud Pie said. And the family couldn't agree more. Even Limestone Pie. "You're right," Marble Pie said.

Soon it was time for the family to have dinner. "Oh boy!" Pinkie Pie said, "Rock soup!" And so Pinkie Pie gulped down the liquid soup in a flash. "How?" Limestone Pie thought, "Oh, never mind." "Anyway," Pinkie Pie said, "Life in Ponyville is so wonderful. And I had a great time there with my friends."

"I have met your friends," Maud Pie said, "They're really great friends. Don't you think so, Boulder?" Maud Pie said that to her pet rock, Boulder. "Maud," Limestone Pie said, "What did we say about putting pet rocks onto tables?" "Sorry," Maud Pie said.

"Sure," Pinkie Pie said, "We've ran into a lot of mishaps, and some haps, but me and my friends got through them no matter what the risks are." "We see," Igneous Rock said, "Honey, did you remember that overweight bull guy that went on a rampage not too long ago?"

"Oh, that guy," Pinkie Pie said, "Named Tirek. He wanted to steal all pony magic for himself, but me and my friends stopped him and had him imprisoned in Tartarus once again." "We see," Igneous Rock said, "You sure had a great time. Actually, it's not really that great."

"Yeah," Pinkie Pie said, "It's terrible having your life drained out of you. And your cutie mark." "We see," Marble Pie said, "We're glad to have you here with us now." "Thank you," Pinkie Pie said, "That is the nicest thing you have ever said to me." And the family agreed.

Soon, it was time for everypony on the rock farm to go to sleep, but Pinkie Pie and Maud Pie decided to stay up for a little bit longer that night. "Pinkie Pie," Maud Pie said, "You sure got a lot of wonderful friends." "Why thank you very much," Pinkie Pie said, "We've come a long way now."

"I see," Maud Pie said. "I can see that nothing has changed on the farm since I've left." "Yeah," Maud Pie said, "Other than that one time we had a bragging unicorn working on it." "Oh, you mean Trixie," Pinkie Pie said, "She insulted your rock farm."

"Well, good night," Maud Pie said, "And good night, Boulder." "Good night, Gummy." Pinkie Pie said and they both went to sleep. However, Gummy decided to gnaw on Boulder.

The next morning, the family woke up to see that a party had been thrown for the whole family on the farm itself. "Well," Limestone Pie said with a chuckle, "I'm amazed." "Good morning, everypony!" Pinkie Pie said, "I've thrown this party to celebrate my visit."

"You've done a great job, as usual," Cloudy Quartz said. "Yes," Marble Pie agreed. "Thank you," Pinkie Pie said. "I'm going to have to stop you after that," Limestone Pie said. "Okay," Pinkie Pie said. "Pinkie," Igneous Rock said, "We are so happy to have a daughter like you."

"Yeah," Limestone Pie agreed, "You sure stand out of all the others in this family." "Thanks," Pinkie Pie said, "Now let's party!" So that's what they did. "This party is fun," Marble Pie said, "Even Boulder is having fun." "Boulder," Maud Pie asked her pet rock, "Having fun? Ok." Of course, Boulder couldn't move.

"This is one of my best parties ever!" Pinkie Pie shouted. For that one week, Pinkie Pie's visit on the rock farm made everything run smoother for the whole family. Maud Pie couldn't agree more.

Although all the family ever does is mine for rocks on the farm, Pinkie Pie's presence makes the mood upright and cheerful. "More cake!" Pinkie Pie said and she just planted her face right into it. "That's our Pinkie Pie," Maud Pie said.

Later. "Pie!" Pinkie Pie shouted, "I really do mean pies!" She got out a lot of pies and slapped herself in the face with them. "Well, you can't beat the classics," Igneous Rock said. "I agree," Cloudy Quartz said.

Sometimes whenever the family goes on breaks, whatever they normally did, it is now bright and cheerful because Pinkie Pie is there to brighten things up. "Look!" she called out, "Gummy is now going to chomp on a rock!" Gummy did clamp his jaws onto the rock, but did nothing more with it. "Maybe," Maud Pie said. "Oh well," Pinkie Pie said. Then the family had to laugh.

The one week had gone by really fast because Pinkie Pie was there to brighten up everypony's day. Whether it be sweets, jokes, balloons, or anything humorous, Pinkie Pie made everypony laugh at her jokes. "It's really funny," Pinkie Pie often says.

And at one point, the whole family had to laugh when they tried on the dresses Rairty has made for them. "This feels silly," Limestone Pie said. Pinkie Pie just smiled and so did the rest of the family.

Then on the last day of Pinkie Pie's visit, Pinkie Pie then had an epiphany.

"Wow," Pinkie Pie thought, "Because I am different from the other sisters, I am special. I have proven it. After all, I do represent the element of laughter. Or I am the spirit of laughter. Whatever comes first. I am Pinkie Pie and that is who I want to be!"

"Well," Maud Pie said, "I am proud of you." "Thanks," Pinkie Pie said with a smile. The whole family agreed. "We're so proud to have Pinkie Pie as one of our daughters," Igneous Rock said. "Me too," Cloudy Quartz said. Pinkie Pie was happy with her destiny for the rest of her life. "It feels like I've found my light," she said.

One week later, it was Pinkie Pie to return to her home in Ponyville. "Thank you for visiting us," Maud Pie said. "You're welcome!" Pinkie Pie said, "I'm so happy, happy, happy, happy, happy-" "Pinkie!" Limestone Pie shouted. "Really happy to see you again," Pinkie Pie finished.

"Your visit is a wonderful thing," Igneous Rock said, "Thank you, my precious daughter." Pinkie Pie just smiled. Soon, the train arrived. "Well," Cloudy Quartz said, "Good luck with your life in Ponyville. "Thank you, mother," Pinkie Pie said, "I will. See you later."

"Bye, Pinkie Pie!" Maude Pie called out. "Good bye and thank you for your visit!" the rest of the family called out. "I'll be back someday!" Pinkie Pie said. "We hope so!" Marble Pie said.

"Maybe I should invite Discord next time," Pinkie Pie thought. "No, don't!" Limestone Pie said, "Not him!" "Sorry," Pinkie Pie said. Soon, the train left. "Bye!" Pinkie Pie called back.

"We'll see you again soon!" the family called out as the train departed from the station. The family stayed there until the train was out of their sight. "Take care, sister," Maud Pie said with an nearly/almost smile on her face.


End file.
